


Saw my momma dad cheese

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, Cheesy, Gen, chat fic, they're stupid bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>thigh guy</b>: guys, this is the chat's fifth anniversary<br/><b>black cat</b>: what<br/><b>thigh guy</b>: this chat is five years old<br/><b>thigh guy</b>: like right now exactly</p><p>Daichi gets a little emotional and everyone needs to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw my momma dad cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hey ! One more OS in the series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) and the last one to feature the captain chat (for the series at least). It's kind of cheesy to be honest.  
> I hope you enjoy !

**thigh guy** : guys, you all here ?

 **sowlmate** : yeh?

 **black cat** : wtf daichi ! it's 3am! you didn't have to call us, we coul'dve read your messages in the chat tomorrow morning

 **teru teru** : can we go back to sleep ?

 **thigh guy** : no guys this is important

 **black cat** : sleep is important

 **Futakuchi** : Daichi, what is it ? Do you need any help ?

 **black cat** : oh shit hadn't thought about that

 **sowlmate** : do u ever think bro

 **black cat** : not the moment dude

 **cow cow** : Is something the matter, Daichi ?

 **thigh guy** : is everyone here? tooru, suguru? takeru told me he didn't have wifi so he won't connect

 **space** **traveller** : here here (´Д｀)ヾ

 **strawberry green** : You better have a good reason for waking us all up at ass o'clock, Daichi.

 **thigh guy** : ok ok i think we're all here then

 **black cat** : omg spill it out already

 **thigh guy** : guys, this is the chat's fifth anniversary

 **black cat** : what

 **thigh guy** : this chat is five years old

 **thigh guy** : like right now exactly

 **thigh guy** : i saw my parents yesterday and they were celebrating their wedding anniversary

 **thigh guy** : and i thought about this chat

 **thigh guy** : turns out we created it with kuroo exactly five years ago

 **teru teru** : wow, that's… something

 **sowlmate** : OMG GUYS WE ACTUALLY

 **sowlmate** : OMG

 **space traveller** : stop shouting plz

 **black cat** : yeah, too early for that

 **sowlmate** : but guyyyyys

 **sowlmate** : 5 years!!!!

 **sowlmate** : who would have thought???? o: o: o:

 **strawberry green** : Not me.

 **black cat** : wow rude suguru

 **black cat** : you know what?

 

_strawberry green's nickname is now snek_

 

 **Futakuchi** : Talk about old times !

 **sowlmate** : aw i missed this one

 **snek** : Surprisingly, I didn't.

 **Futakuchi** : I can't believe you just compared this chat to a married relationship but I'll let it slide. Did you really have to wake us all for this though ? 8am is sill the good day and won't make us feel like death all day.

 **sowlmate** : rude futakuchi!!! this is a v important moment!!! :C

 **Futakuchi** : I know, sorry, I'm just super tired and work starts extra early tomorrow.

 **black cat** : _> Sawamura Daichi 03.03.2012, 3:08 AM: hey kuroo let_ _s_ _create a chat_

_> black cat 03.03.2012, 3:09 AM: like a skype group ?_

_> Sawamura Daichi 03.03.2012, 3:10 AM: yeah, with the other captains_

_> Sawamura Daichi 03.03.2012, 3:12 AM: you know, so we can talk about games and all_

**black cat** : i knew i had it saved somewhere

 **space traveller** : ooooh this is (★O∀O*)

 **sowlmate** : wow this is rly important

 **sowlmate** : u know what daichi im glad were awake

 **thigh guy** : i know right ?

 **thigh guy** : i was thinking about this the other day too

 **thigh guy** : we went to very different unis but we still kept in touch

 **thigh guy** : well you tooru and tetsurou were together but still

 **thigh guy** : i didn't even know some of you before someone else added you

 **thigh guy** : and yet here we are, five years later

 **thigh guy** : still talking about volleyball

 **thigh guy** : mostly other things but you know what i mean

 **thigh guy** : i don't know, it just feels like we've been through so much together and

 **thigh guy** : i guess i'm just glad we could all meet

 **cow cow** : Daichi, thank you

 **sowlmate** : omg daichi this is so inspirational

 **space traveller** : i'm trying to sleep and you're sending emotional skype messages can you not ლO益O)ლ

 **snek** : Yeah, I'll have a hard time pretending I hate you all if you're nice like this.

 **Futakuchi** : Wow, Daichi, that was super cheesy…

 **sowlmate** : omg futakuchi

 **black cat** : savage

 **Futakuchi** : Kidding, kidding.

 **Futakuchi** : I'm happy to have met you too.

 **sowlmate** : _group hug_

 **teru teru** : i am literally in another country

 **thigh guy** : takeru says hi and sends a group hug as well

 **sowlmate** : GROUP HUGS

 **teru teru** : ugh ok

 **snek** : Yeah, whatever.

 **sowlmate** : <3 <3 <3

 **sowlmate** : im gonna sleep now, match tmr morning!!! night everyone!

 **black cat** : omg bo what are you even doing here just go back to sleep

 **thigh guy** : tooru you too

 **space traveller** : i'm in bed already, but tobio keeps stealing the blanket （；￣д￣）save meeee

 **thigh guy** : to bed, everyone

 **teru teru** : okay dad

 **black cat** : aw i'd missed that too

 **snek** : Sleep well everyone.

 **black cat** : a rare nice suguru, get your pokeballs !

 **snek** : Shut up, come back and cuddle, Tadashi is getting cold.

 **black cat** : yeah, right, gnight everyone

 **Futakuchi** : Everyone is so cheesy tonight…

 **snek** : Beware of the mice, Daichi.

 **thigh guy** : omg just sleep

 **space traveller** : ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

 **teru teru** : ugh

 **Futakuchi** : Ugh.

 **snek** : Ugh.

 **space traveller** : rude （∂△∂；）

 **thigh guy** : SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

> \- W O W so cheesy Daichi  
> \- I love chat fics can you tell  
> \- Daichi and Kuroo were talking about Tsukki and how it was nice to see him invested in volleyball, thanks to Kuroo's advice, when Daichi suggested that they ask more captains to join. At first there were only Oikawa and Bokuto, but then they met all the other teams at the Spring tournament and added them too (and then Oikawa said stop because Daichi can't father ALL the captains in the world) (can he ?)  
> \- At first the nickname war was super tame but when they heard about the oihina war on Kenma's name in Kageyama's phone it was ON. Daishou was “snek” for a year and hated every second of it.  
> \- Takeru is too normal for them but they're cute, he thinks. Especially Futakuchi *wink wink* (can you have a rarer pair omg) (yamakuroshou maybe ? Come join me in rare pair hell)  
> \- One time Lev stole Kuroo's phone and no one noticed for an hour straight and it was so embarrassing they have five pages of deleted messages just so Kuroo never knows exactly what happened. The harm had been done though. RIP Kuroo.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
